


Do You Want It?

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Human Harry, M/M, Vampire Draco, choosing to be bitten by a vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: Harry has to decide how far he wants to go to stay with Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Do You Want It?

Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge October 2020

**prompt:** In the dead of the night

**required word count:** 333

Do You Want It?

The shadows in your room shift as the moon rises above the city’s skyline. The ticking of the clock echoes in your head and sends shivers of dread down your spine. Too loud, too fast. A thin film of sweat covers your palms. 

  
You think of Teddy, your friends and the Weasleys – and Draco, always of Draco. Fear, doubt and an infinite yearning hold your heart in a tight grip, in a sickening state of indecisiveness.   
Moonlight turns the darkness into shimmering quicksilver. Just like his eyes.

  
They had given him away – that night three years ago. Not his quick movements or pale skin, neither his blood-red lips or sharp teeth. No, it was the reflection in his eyes. In the dead of the night they showed the brilliance of the day. 

  
“It’s not dark for us.” After months of

stalking he was finally willing to talk to you. “Everything’s more: sights, smells, sounds. Details the living can’t see. Our night is bright and alive.” “Do you want it?”, he had asked. 

  
“Being alive in the dead of the night? No. But I want you”, you said and touched his face.

  
He smiled in a very human way. His kiss illuminated your soul. You wanted him more than anything. You still do. He is your nightly addiction, the sweetest of your dreams. 

  
But love can turn into a nightmare when it becomes too much. Again, you saw it in his eyes, the growing uncertainty. He can’t watch your decline; he will not watch you die.

Every beat of your heart takes you away from him. 

  
He’s never asked again. He will go away, leave you behind. But can you say yes? Can you say goodbye to this world, to the sun?

  
There’s a movement at the window. It’s him. His smile breaks your heart, the desperation in it, his pain. You feel it too.

And then you know: It won’t go away – ever. Your decision is made.

  
“I want it.”


End file.
